Two Stories, One Academy !
by ekittey
Summary: Arata has always lived in her parents and sister's shadow. Tara is a street rat with no heart. Both girls are sent to Duel Acadamy, Arata an Obilesk, Tara a Slifer . What happens when these two find the last thing on their minds-love?


AN- This story will have 2 authors both writting for their own OCs POV alternating by chapters between the two OCs . To start off im writting for my OC Arata. Enough of me , on with the story !

Arata's POV

" Now attack her life point directly ! " My sister shouted as her monster hit my life point and watched as they hit 0. The 13 year old dueling prodigy smirked in victory as she had beaten me , her older sister in a duel yet again.

Brushing my black bangs outa my eyes i watched as she strode away to my parents who looked at me with disappointment . Them both amazing dueliest in the past and two daughters one a great 16 year old dueliest and one a 13 year old dueling prodigy . They saw me as the weak one of course.

" Arata thats it we have our decision" my mother called as i put my deck in my bag, " your going to that dueling prep school." i looked at them shocked. They were seriously going to send me off to that prep school for duelist . Once i passed id be going to Duel Acadamy as an obelisk blue. Seriously !? Couldnt i just live a normal life that didnt center around dueling ? No i couldnt my parents wouldnt allow that .

" What about my friends here ? Why isn't nadi going ? " i asked . Of course i knew they wouldnt care about me leaving my friends. If they did itd be the end of the world !

" your sister dosnt need Duel Acadamy . Dont worry about friends either " my father answered me in his normal hard tone. I looked down at the floor not wanting to meet their eyes . I was going to be stuck going to a school where i knew no one and where i had to duel to solve everything . I wasnt going to get a choice in the matter .

" Before you go here take this." my mother handed me a small envelope " we have our way and got the creator of duel monsters to create a special card for you " I held the envelope in my hand . I didnt plan on opening it . It was probably a strong monster that would improve my game through sheer power no strategy . I remeber heading with my parents out to see pegasus and talk to him. It was years ago but i can still remeber the conversation with clarity .

~ flashback ~

" you want me to do what ?" pegasus questioned my parents as i sat near them slightly hiding my face in ebarresment .

" All we ask is create a single card never made before for our daughter " my mother explain . I knew in the back of my 11 year old mind i just knew my parents would get what they wanted . They always did .

" hmm well i might be able to come up with something but first i want to speak privatly with your daughter " my parents nodded standing out of their seats and leaving me alone with pegasus . I fidgeted nervously in my seat before he decided to speak.

" whats your name child ?" he asked me . I looked up slightly from behind my black hair to see him looking at me carefully . I remebered stories i had heard about him how he use to have powers unknown to most how he fought against on of the best duelist of our times . Looking at him now he seemed quite ordinary to me .

" Im Arata Kensho " my voice small and timid . Pegasus smiled a bit and i tried my best to return it . I wondered why my parents wanted a card made just for me then i thought duh they just want me to be like them .

I saw pegasus reach for a pencil and start to write something on a piece of paper the sound if the pencil scratching against the paper filling the silence.

" Arata please do tell me do you believe in spirits ?"

" Spirits ? Like ghost ?"

" No child like duel monster spirits"

I sat their dumbfounded thinking why is he asking me this ? My mind didnt quite understand it so instead i shrugs and watched as he smiled secretively .

" well child ill certainly create a card for you but it wont be able to be made for awhile"

" Thats fine sir "

~ flashback end~

The envelope still in my hand i starred at the faces of my parents and sister . My sister smirked at me her purple curl framing her face as she waved at me knowing id be gone soon enough . My parents seemed all to happy to be sending me away. In that moment something in me snapped or maybe clicked , i was sure i'd come back and show them . I would become the best duelist there is . Id wipe those smiles off their faces . After today i wasnt going to keep being so soft and i'm sure . Im heading to Duel Acadamy !

AN - Ok thats the end of Aratas POV for now. Next I'm letting my friend take over for her OC Tara !


End file.
